Disney's Magical Brawl
Disney's Magical Brawl is a new and the first-ever 4-player fighting game similar to Super Smash Bros. but with many Disney characters from both films and cartoons. It's for the Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, and Playstation Vita and will be released Summer 2014. Story One day, Mickey Mouse and the rest of the Disney characters were throwing a big party due to Mickey's birthday. It was going great until a mysterious figure appeared from nowhere and started to send out evil clones of every Disney character, who started to cause trouble. Then, after the clones caused mass chaos, all of the magic orbs were gone. "This is terrible! The magic orbs I got as a gift are gone." Cried Mickey Mouse, as he started to worry about how the heck the figure "who was uninvited" and his minions broke in from nowhere. "What should we do?" Asked Mike. "Well we can't just let him get away with all the orbs. He will become powerfull than anyone else." Said Sulley, as he tried to think of some way on how they could stop him. "Maybe there is a way...." said Jack Skellington. Everyone gathered around as they heard all about the plan he had. Wreck-It Ralph had a better plan. "Maybe we should just find that guy and see what he's up to. Then we can find out why he has the orbs." Everyone thought about that for a second, as Mickey thought it was a good idea. So everyone agreed to Ralph's idea. All of a sudden, a portal appeared from no where as everyone took a look at it. "What the heck is this thing? It kind of looks weird how a thing like that showed up like i-" Jack placed his hand inside the portal and fell right through it. ".....Oh my gosh! Did you see that?" Ralph was surprised to see what happened to Jack. "Yeah, I think we better go in, too!" So all of the Disney character went into the portal and went into their journey to save their magical world. Characters (*) Unlockable Disney Shorts: - Mickey Mouse - Donald Duck* Winnie the Pooh - Winnie the Pooh Lilo & Stitch: - Stitch The Black Cauldron: - Taran - Horned King* Wreck-It Ralph: - Wreck-It Ralph Toy Story: - Buzz Lightyear - Zurg* Phineas and Ferb: - Phineas and Ferb - Agent P* The Nightmare Before Christmas: - Jack Skellington Monsters University: - Mike & Sulley - Randall* Alice In Wonderland: - Alice Kim Possible: - Kim Possible Tangled: - Repunzel Mulan: - Mulan* The Lion King: - Simba - Scar* Peter Pan: - Peter Pan - Captain Hook* Brave: - Merida Pirates of the Carribean: - Jack Sparrow - Davy Jones* Alladin: - Alladin The Lone Ranger: - John Reid Big Hero 6: - Hiro Takachiho Silly Symphonies: - Big Bad Wolf* The Incredibles: - Mr. Incredible* Robin Hood: - Robin Hood* The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad: - J. Thaddeus Toad* Tarzan: - Tarzan* Frozen: - Anna - Elsa* Saludos Amigos: - Jose Carioca* Wall-E: - Wall-E - Eva* Tron: - Tron* Steamboat Willie: - Captain Mickey* Up: - Carl Fredricksen & Russell* The Emperor's New Groove: - Kuzco* Atlantis: The Lost Emperpr: - Milo James Thatch* Ducktales: - Scrooge McDuck* The Little Mermaid: - Ariel* Doug: - Doug* Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: - Oswald* The Jungle Book: - Mowgli - Shere Khan* Hercules: - Hercules Gravity Falls: - Dipper & Mabel Club Penguin: - The Sensei* Wander Over Yonder: -Wander - Lord Hater* Exclusive Characters: - Avatar (Xbox 360 exclusive) - Mii (Wii U/3DS exclusive) Disney Attack Power Disney Attack Power are final smash-like attacks that can be used during battle. In order to do it, you must collect 15 magic orbs (which are items that can be picked up during gameplay.) - Mickey Mouse (Sorcerer Mickey): As Socrerer Mickey, he can use his magical powers to wipe off the opponents off of the stage. This can be playable for at least 15 seconds. - Donald Duck (Fit of Rage): Donald Duck gets angery as he jumps and and down while shaking his fists. If anyone get close to him, they'll be sent flying up into the air. - Winnie the Pooh (Bees): A tree pops out of nowhere as he climbs up to it. Then he falls off the tree as bees come out and heads straight to any random player on the stage. - Stitch (The "Ray" Gun Show): Like in Lilo & Stitch, he uses his ray-guns and fires right straight at the opponents. Then after his attack, he starts to do his crazy laugh. - Wreck-It Ralph (I'M GONNA WRECK IT!): Wreck-It Ralph does his signature move as seen in Fix-It Felix Jr. as he starts out saying, "I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" along with the speech bubble. Then he punches the floor, causing the stage to shake as the opponents go up into the air and out of the stage. - Buzz Lightyear (Go Space Rangers!): Buzz Lightyear sends out with rookies Princess Mira Nova, Booster Sinclair Munchapper, and XR and startfighting the opponent as a team. - Phineas and Ferb (Brothers of Rock): Phineas and Ferb pick up their instruments and jam. Phineas plays guitar and Ferb play bass. When their music plays, along with. A guitar solo, the opponents start dancing. At the end of the Disney Attack Power, flames come out and will send the opponents into the air. - Jack Skellington (Christmas Chaos): Presents fall from the sky and onto the stage. The presnts then open themselves and monsters come out and attack the other opponents if they go near them. - Avatar/Mii (Army of Avatars/Miis)*: Your Xbox 360 avatar/Wii U or 3DS Mii sends out many of the other avatars/miis as they run and charge after the opponents. Whether the avatars/miis are on your friends list or appear as random ones. * Depends on whether console you have like an Xbox 360, Wii U, or 3DS. More to come..... Stages (*) Unlockable Alice In Wonderland: - Wonderland Disney's Magical Brawl: - Training Room - Arena - Final Boss* Monster Inc. - Monsters Inc.* Monsters University: - Monsters University Steamboat Willie: - Mickey's Steamboat Wreck-It Ralph: - Fix-It Felix Jr. (Similar to Smash Bros. Brawl's 50m stage) Winnie The Pooh: - Hundred Acre Woods - Heffalumps & Woozles Wander Over Yonder: - Lord Hater's Ship More to come..... Assist Characters - Ace (Chicken Little) - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) - Cheshire Cat (Alice In Wonderland) - Chip and Dale (Disney Shorts) - Dancing Skeletons (Silly Symphonies) - Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) - Doug (Up) - Epic Mickey (Epic Mickey) - Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) - Genie (Alladin) - Goofy (Disney Shorts) - Grumpy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) - Huffalumps and Woozles (Winnie the Pooh) - Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) - Jaguar (Tarzan) - Kirby (Chicken Little) - Lightning McQueen (Cars) - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) - The Mad Hatter (Alice In Wonderland) - Minnie Mouse (Disney Short) - Penguin Waiters (Mary Poppins) - Pete (Disney Short) - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) - Sargent Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) - Timon and Pumba (The Lion King) - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) - White Rabbit (Alice In Wonderland) - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) - Gary the Gadget Guy (Club Penguin) - Rockhopper & Yarr (Club Penguin) - Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) More to come...... DLC In Disney's Magical Brawl, you can get more content that can be used in the game that you can perchase. Marvel Pack Characters: - Captain America (Captain America) - Hulk (The Incredible Hulk) - Iron Man (Iron Man) - Spider-Man (Spider-Man) - Thor (Thor) - Wolverine (X-Men) Stages: - New York City (Marvel) - The Lab (The Incredible Hulk) - X-Mansion (X-Men) Star Wars Pack Characters: - Yoda (Star Wars) - Darth Vader (Star Wars) - Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) - Han Solo (Star Wars) - Chewbacca (Star Wars) Stages: - Chalmun's Cantina (Star Wars) - Executor (Star Wars) - Ord Cestus (Star Wars) Puppet Pack Characters: - Kermit, Animal, Fozzie, Gonzo, Crash Stages: - Muppet Theather (Muppets), Arcade (Crash & Bernstien) XD Pack Characters: - Cooper (Kid Vs. Kat) - Kat (Kid Vs. Kat) - Kick Buttowski (Kick Buttowski) - Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja) - Peri & Entree (Spliced!) Stages: - Cooper's House (Kid Vs. Kat) - Mellowbrook (Kick Buttowski) - Isla de mutantes (Spliced!) Marvel Villians Pack Characters: - Dr. Doom (The Fantasic Four) - Venom (Spider-Man) - Magneto (X-Men) - Green Goblin (Spider-Man) - Devil Hulk (The Incredible Hulk) Deadpool's Fun-Pack in ONE Pack! Characters: - Deadpool (Deadpool) - Cable (Cable) Achievements/Trophies - Player's First Steps: Complete the tutorials. - The Rookie: Win over 50 Vs. Mode battles. - The Pro: Win over 100 Vs. Mode battles. - The Advanced Way: Win over 150 Vs. Mode battles. - HOLY SHOOT!: Win over 200 Vs. Mode battles. - The Gang's All Here: Perchase all of the characters at the shop. - It's a Small World: Perchase all of the stages at the shop. - Dress-Up: Perchase all of the costumes at the shop. - Movie Night: Perchase all the clips at the shop. - Chapter 1 Master: Complete Chapter 1 in Story Mode. - Chapter 2 Master: Complete Chapter 2 in Story Mode. - Chapter 3 Master: Complete Chapter 3 in Story Mode. - Chapter 4 Master: Complete Chapter 4 in Story Mode. - Chapter 5 Master: Complete Chapter 5 in Story Mode. - Chapter 6 Master: Complete Chapter 6 in Story Mode. - Chapter 7 Master: Complete Chapter 7 in Story Mode. - Chapter 8 Master: Complete Chapter 8 in Story Mode. - Chapter 9 Master: Complete Chapter 9 in Story Mode. - Chapter 10 Master: Complete Chapter 10 in Story Mode. - Chapter 11 Master: Complete Chapter 11 in Story Mode. - Chapter 12 Master: Complete Chapter 12 in Story Mode. - Chapte- Wait! You defeated the Horned King!: Defeat the Horned King in Chapter 13 in Story Mode. - Hardcore Fighter: Complete Story Mode on Hard Mode. - An Odd Couple: Use a Assist character for the first time. - Think Fast!: Win a Vs. Mode battle or Story Mode chapter in 2 minutes. - Weapon Free: Win a Vs. Mode battle without items/assist characters. - A Long List of People: View the credits. - A Special Friend: Use you Xbox 360 avatar as a playable character. - Been There, Done That: Play Disney's Magical Brawl for 3 hours. - Well this is fun!: Play Disney's Magical Brawl for 5 hours in one sitting - Somebody is addicted!: Play for a total time of 24 hours. - Who is this guy?: Beat 10 consecutive matches online - Back of my hand: Win as every playable character in online mode. - At your service- Summon every assist trophies More to come...... Triva *Doug is a unlockable character who is originally from Nickelodeon, but also has a Disney version of his own show. *When selecting either a locked character, stage, mission, chapter, ect, you can hear Pacman's death sfx. *The achievement/trophy "It's a Small World" refers to the song that is played on Disneyland's popular boat ride. *In the introduction cutscene of Story Mode, you can see a portrait of Walt Disney while Jack Skellington is standing by the portal. Category:Disney Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Wii U Games Category:3DS Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Platform Brawling Category:SSB-Like Games Category:PS Vita Games